


Early Days

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Developing Friendships, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Working on a group project.Fictober prompt 26. “how about you trust me for once?Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Early Days

“The answer is clearly 4895.356 repeating.”

“It can’t be,” Jim said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation before looking up at Tilly.

“It has to be. That’s the only possible answer. There’s literally nothing else it could be.”

“I don’t even see how you got that answer.”

“The professor will. So, how about you trust me for once?”

“If you mess up my grade, I’m going to come after you.”

“It won’t just be your grade, Jim, this is a group project. Remember?”

“Ah, yes, the one that you conned your way into being my partner on.”

“Okay, what the fuck?”


End file.
